


The Wolf's Out of the Bag

by moderngenius94



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderngenius94/pseuds/moderngenius94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chris takes a walk, he sees more than he ever wanted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf's Out of the Bag

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf is not mine. Trust me, it would be a lot different if it was. Enjoy. :)

*Chris*

Chris Argent looked over at his daughter, Allison. Her head was bent over a bowl of pie fillings, carefully measuring and adding ingredients. "Allison, I am going out. I'll be back in time for dinner. No Scott."

Allison looked over her shoulder at her scowling father and grinned. "Don't worry. Scott's doing something with his mother today. Have fun, and be careful."

Chris stared at her for a moment, then nodded. "I will." He left the kitchen and entered the garage. He pulled a glock down from one of the many racks and slid it into his holster. He also grabbed a few extra clips and dropped them into one of the many pockets, just in case. Fully equipped, he headed out the door.

*Stiles*

"Come on, Der." Stiles whined.  
"No." Derek growled from the front seat of the camaro. Stiles sighed and turned to stare out the darkly tinted windows. All he wanted was to let his friends know who he was dating. He was happy and he wanted everybody to be happy for him. The houses and shops passed by as the silence deepened. Derek glanced at Stiles, and growled softly. "Why, Stiles? It's not any of their business what we're doing."

Stiles looked back at Derek. "I just want them to be happy for us. For them to know you aren't some jerk who likes to boss people around. I want them to like you, not fear you."

Derek looked back at the road. "I can understand that, but I want you for myself for a little while longer. This the first relationship I've been in since Kate. I want to savor it."

Stiles blinked. "That's the most I've ever heard you say in one go."

Derek glared at him. Stiles grinned back. "I understand. I won't let the wolf out the bag."

Derek rolled his eyes at the pun and turned the car onto a dirt road. After a few minutes, he stopped the car next to a small clearing. "What are we doing here?" Stiles asked.

Derek smiled and said, "You'll see. Now get out of the car," before climbing out of the car himself.

Stiles stared for a moment, then slowly exited the car. He shut the door and saw Derek walking into the clearing with a blanket and a basket. Furrowing his eyebrows in curiosity, he followed his boyfriend. As he watched Derek set everything up, his gaze followed the movements of Derek's muscles, from his shoulders down his back and to his tight ass. "Stiles, stop staring at me," Derek called over his shoulder.

Stiles jumped guiltily. "What makes you think I was staring at you?"

"Your heartbeat was going a mile a minute," Derek chuckled. "Now get your annoying self over here and sit."

Stiles huffed and walked over to the picnic Derek had set up. He sat down and looked at all the yummy food that Derek had made. Derek sat down next to him and picked up a strawberry. He lifted it to Stiles mouth, who rolled his eyes and let the juicy fruit slip between his lips. He chewed and swallowed it, before doing the same to Derek.

They continued to feed each other until most of the food was gone. "Mmm. That was soo good." Stiles moaned, licking his lips. "Thank you. Der."

Derek watched him as he stretched, then then next thing Stiles knew, he was laying on the blanket, staring up at Derek's face. Then his mind went blank as he felt lips softly touching his own. He groaned and slid his fingers under Derek's shirt and slowly began to peel it off.

*Chris*

Chris was wondering through the woods, not paying any attention to where he was going. He was trying to decide what he should do about the fact that his only daughter was dating a werewolf. He didn't want her to, but it was obvious the boy made her happy. And Chris wanted his little girl to be happy. He was so lost in thought that he didn't see anything in the clearing until he heard someone sleepily mumbling. His head snapped up, and his eyes widened in shock as he took in the sight before him. The Alpha of the Hale pack was sleeping quite contentedly with the son of the town's sheriff. And they were both completely naked.

He backed away and blindly made his way back home. He tried and failed to wipe the memory from his mind. When he finally made it home, he stumbled his way into the living room. Allison ran out of the kitchen when she heard him hit the tabled and fall. "Dad! What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

He looked up at her, the horror still evident in his eyes. "Hale...and the Stilinski boy...in the woods...naked," he whispers, and then shudders.

Allison mouth dropped, then became a smirk. "Really?"


End file.
